Prometerse
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: ¿El amor es eterno?


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de _Sailor Moon_, son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: _Naoko Takeuchi_.

_**C**_

**P**rometerse

Por

Corazón de Diamante

_**C**_

Conté meticulosamente los pasos que me separan de ti: 3114. Inicie el conteo desde la entrada de "nuestro departamento" y me obligue a ignorar las miradas curiosas; mi penitencia decir los números en voz alta. Te confieso que fue un suplicio recordar 3113 bellos momentos que pase a tu lado. Y ahora me veo frente a frente con el único recuerdo doloroso de nuestra relación.

Quería traerte tus flores favoritas, pero no me atreví sí quiera a tocar los hermosos pétalos de los jazmines; Makoto la dueña del vivero, al percatarse de que no fui por ellas a la hora acordada, amablemente fue a entregarme las flores a mi trabajo, pero al percibir su aroma deje caer la maceta sobre el frío suelo de la recepción.

¡No quiero llorar!... La última vez que lo hice no fueron tus brazos los que me abrazaron y consolaron. ¡No quiero llorar!, pero te lo debo, tu eres la única persona por la que he derramado lágrimas de felicidad y de tristeza. Pero… voluntariamente corte el hilo rojo que me unía a ti…

Juntos conocimos por primera vez los placeres del amor y de la pasión, recuerdo ese día con una enferma claridad.

"¡Duerme!"

"¡No tengo sueño!"

"No te creo… llevas como cinco minutos bostezando."

"Es solo… que tengo miedo…"

"Miedo a qué… sí yo estoy a tu lado…"

"Eso es precisamente a lo que le tengo miedo… que cuando despierte tú ya no estés conmigo…"

Reíste a carcajadas, como sí hubiese dicho el chiste más gracioso. El sonido de tu risa fue tan contagioso que también me burle de aquellas proféticas palabras y entre risas sucumbimos de nuevo ante las caricias y el placer.

El tiempo parece recriminar sin tregua y sin compasión, los errores que cometí en el pasado y te suplico que no me malinterpretes, esto no lo digo pensando en lo que viví junto a ti. Me fui de la casa de mis padres cuando solo me faltaban cuatro meses para cumplir dieciocho años. No quería ser otra _Julieta y_ repetir su tragedia… O tal vez presentía la mía y por eso no podía esperar y perder nuestro preciado tiempo.

Esa primera noche en nuestro departamento, no pude dormir. De nuevo el miedo comenzó a corroerme hasta transformarse en un sentimiento insoportable.

"¡Serena te amo, y aunque lo desees no te desharás de mi!"

Creí que estabas profundamente dormido, para mi sorpresa habías leído mis pensamientos y tus palabras fueron el bálsamo que purifico mi espíritu.

"¡Hagamos una promesa!"

"¿Qué tipo de promesa?"

"Sí por algún motivo nos separamos, haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para poder estar juntos de nuevo. Recuerda que siempre seré tuyo y tu siempre serás mía."

Me sentí tan aliviada cuando juntamos nuestros meñiques a pesar de la penumbra. Sellamos nuestro pacto con un beso que desemboco en el ansia y en la desesperación por reafirmar nuestra promesa.

¡Gracias!... me odio por no haberte pronunciado antes esa palabra. Mi mundo –vida de estudiante– siguió siendo el mismo gracias a ti, nada pareció cambiar después de que me aleje de mis padres. Seguía siendo una princesa, tu princesa.

Sentía que la fortuna me sonreía cada vez que ibas por mí a la universidad. Caminaba orgullosa de tu brazo, ante las miradas de envidia de mis compañeras.

Los meses transcurrieron tan rápido que poco a poco se convirtieron en un año, y olvide que la felicidad suele ser efímera.

Compartí tu alegría cuando te ascendieron de puesto, pero tus viajes de negocios se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes. Comencé a sentir el peso de la soledad, pese a que te comunicabas todos los días conmigo.

"Serena, no voy a poder llegar...".

Observe con desdén hacia la mesa. Esa tarde me había esmerado para preparar aquella cena navideña, hasta había comprado tu vino favorito.

"Estas faltando a tu palabra." Fue lo que pensé cuando colgué el teléfono, no podía dejar de sentirme molesta contigo. Sobre el vidrio del ventanal se adherían algunos copos de nieve, estos trajeron a mi mente el día en que nos conocimos.

A mis quince años soñaba con encontrar a mi príncipe, me sentaba en mi banca favorita del parque y me reconfortaba ver a las parejas enamoradas. Ese día me dije: "algún día vendré a este lugar con mi novio" y tarare: Ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi, una de las canciones del famoso grupo musical Tree Lights. Los copos comenzaron a caer, aquella vista era digna de plasmar en una postal. Al ver la hora me levante y corrí en dirección a mi casa, ya que mi madre me esperaba con las cosas para preparar la cena. Pero cuando había avanzado un metro me resbalé y caí al frío y duro suelo, la bolsa de plástico cayó y se rompió. Me sentí tan desamparada que comencé a llorar desconsoladamente como sí fuera una niña de cuatro años. Me sentí avergonzada, cuando vi que me ofrecías tu mano, para ayudarme a levantarme. Podía sentir que mis mejillas se sonrojaban, cuando me percate que no tenia un zapato, también te diste cuenta de aquel detalle, lo tomaste del suelo y lo colocaste sobre mi pie. Me sentí como la cenicienta. Pero al ver a unos metros a mi padre de espaldas, buscándome. Me fui sin decir más. Mis padres me castigaron por mi descuido y por haberlos preocupado. Cuando termino mi castigo regrese al parque, esperando encontrarte para darte las gracias. Pero no te vi por ningún lado, cosa que no debió sorprenderme. Me dirigí a mi banca favorita y ahí te encontrabas; concentrado leyendo un libro. Estaba a punto de irme, pero no me pareció justo perder el derecho de sentarme en mi lugar favorito. Permanecimos en silencio, no parecías prestarme atención y al terminar de leer te fuiste.

Los días pasaron hasta que se convirtieron en meses y sin quedar de acuerdo seguimos coincidiendo. Aquel cálido 30 de junio representaba para mi el inicio de otro año de vida; me invadió una inmensa alegría al verte en nuestra banca, el silencio reino como siempre hasta que sentí el sutil roce de tu mano sobre la mía, temí que la apartaras y entrecruce mis dedos con los tuyos.

Las abundantes lagrimas brotaron, deseaba tanto pasar contigo ese 24 de diciembre, de repente tus brazos me rodearon y sentí un escalofrió.

"¡Sorpresa! –vi tu reflejo en el cristal del ventanal– mañana regresare a Hong Kong, para reunirme con unos clientes, pero hoy soy todo tuyo... creíste que faltaría a mi promesa."

No cabía de la alegría, y en recompensa te bese con todo mi amor, y durante esa noche lo que menos nos importo fue probar la cena; dejándome embriagar por la fragancia a jazmines de tu cuerpo. Al día siguiente me percate de que te marchabas, pero permanecí con los ojos cerrados, no quería verte partir. Solo escuche cuando cerrabas la puerta. No resistí y corrí hacia el ventanal y solo alcance a ver tu espalda, no volteaste... Sí tan solo lo hubiese sabido, no te HUBIERA permitido irte de mi lado...

"…resignación…" Me alteraba escuchar esa palabra, pero fingí una tranquilidad que no sentía... el día del funeral la escuche una y otra vez: "…resignación…". Estoy segura que se extrañaron y preocuparon al ver que no lloraba.

Cuando me entere de tu accidente automovilístico, no me permití sentir nada, hasta que estuviera cien por cierto segura de que habías muerto, pero cuando estaba a punto de identificar tu cuerpo, mis piernas no me respondieron. Tu hermano al ver mi indecisión, no me espero y entro a ese tétrico lugar. Cuando salio me vio con desprecio y tuve la certeza de mi tragedia... de mi destino...

Cerré las cortinas para recorrer cada rincón de nuestro departamento. No deseaba que nada interrumpiera la paz de aquel sagrado lugar. No pude evitar regresar a casa de mis padres, necesitaba pasar unos meses con ellos para reconciliarme y despedirme de ellos. Me conmovió el cariño con el que me recibieron, mi habitación estaba intacta, parecía que nada había cambiado. Mi familia me hizo sentir que todo seguía igual, como sí yo nunca me hubiese ido de su lado. Lo cual les agradezco infinitamente, pero desde el momento en que cruce la puerta ya no fui la misma.

La fecha de nuestra reunión estaba decidida: 26 de marzo.

La arena debajo de mi cuerpo me trasmitía una embriagadora calidez, pero la fría navaja se comportaba como su antagonista. Todo acabaría en unos instaste o mejor dicho empezaría de nuevo. Mi cuerpo parecía anestesiado, no sentí cuando el filo de la navaja traspaso mi piel, por un momento temí que estuviese dormida y esto solo se tratara de un sueño, pero el contacto de la sangre sobre mí piel, me confirmo la realidad de mí acto. El pulcro vestido de color blanco, se teñía con aquel liquido vital y mis lagrimas fluyeron como sí estas le pertenecieran al mar.

Creí que la muerte borraría todo vestigio de dolor, pero el dolor de cabeza me hizo dudar. En el ambiente ya no se percibía el característico aroma del mar. Al abrir mis ojos me vi rodeada de instrumental medico y una enfermera al percatarse de que había despertado llamo a mi madre. Sentí remordimiento al ver la infinita tristeza en su hermoso rostro.

No hay dolor mas grande que el fracaso, fracase... y no me permitieron intentarlo por segunda vez... poco a poco mi voluntad flaqueo, me convertí en un guiñapo.

Tras platicas con mi familia, sesiones con el psicólogo y el tratamiento para el insomnio; me obligaron a desistir de mi promesa. Pero nadie me protegió de mi misma, del odio que fui acumulando. Lo único que me reconfortaba era sentarme en nuestra banca, no había día que dejara de ir. La gente a mi alrededor me veía con desconfianza, ya que a quien se proponía sentarse a mi lado, no se lo permitía. Hasta que un día un estudiante de medicina se atrevió a sentarse. Era la primera vez que lo veía, camine decida hacia él...

"¡Seria tan amable, de levantarse, mí novio no tarda en llegar y este es nuestro lugar favorito!"

"Cuando llegue, con mucho gusto me iré" –no se inmuto y siguió leyendo.

Deseaba fulminarlo con la mirada, estaba sumamente furiosa en especial por sus palabras... No me quedo de otra que sentarme.

Los días pasaron hasta que se convirtieron en meses y él seguía sentándose a mi lado. Aquel sofocante 30 de junio representaba para mi el inicio de otro año inútil de vida; me invadió una inmensa tristeza al no verte en nuestra banca, el silencio reino como siempre hasta que sentí el sutil roce de su mano sobre la mía, temí perder la cordura y entrecruce mis dedos con los suyos.

La "normalidad" ya no me parecía un aspecto ajeno, vivía felizmente con mis padres y hermano. Conseguí un trabajo como fotógrafa en una revista, mi padre se sentía orgulloso de mi, cuando decidí seguir sus pasos. No soy tan buena como él, pero busco inmortalizar los momentos que no regresan.

Es cierto, no nos tomamos una fotografía, pero no te preocupes aun no he olvidado tu aspecto. Aun así él me hizo olvidarte... Podría decirse que la paciencia es una de sus virtudes, y la tuvo conmigo. Poco a poco se fue ganado mi corazón...

"Serena, te amo..."

"Mamoru, yo..."

Aquel beso sello su confesión, dude en corresponder aquel tierno gesto, comprendió mis temores y solo me abrazo. Diamante podrás perdonarme... Habrías seguido con tu vida, si yo hubiese... muerto.

El anillo de compromiso que llevo en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda, no es el que me dio Mamoru. Estoy segura de que el 24 de Diciembre, pensabas proponerme matrimonio.

Todo estaba dispuesto para casarnos en tres días. Cerré el trato de venta del que fue nuestro departamento; los nuevos dueños son una joven pareja, a la cual le deseo que sea inmensamente feliz, como lo fuimos nosotros en aquel lugar. Ayer me encargue de que los de la mudanza, se llevaran los muebles. Al momento en que los empleados desmontaron la cama; entre la cabecera y el colchón se encontraba una cajita y un papel amarillento y maltratado, que le arrebate de las manos al empleado de mayor edad.

_¡Casémonos!_

Esa borrosa palabra destruyo el futuro que habría tenido con Mamoru, todo termino entre él y yo.

Ahora, frente a tu tumba la cruel realidad corrompe la reciente paz que había traído tu propuesta: nos seguía separando la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte.

"Mamá Setsuna, el novio de esa joven es muy guapo... es muy afortunada se ve que la ama mucho." –dijo efusivamente.

"Shh... Hotaru, vas ha asustar a la señorita..." –le susurro y la tomo de la manita.

"¿Por qué?" –su inocencia me conmovió.

Pasaron a un lado mío y la niña me sonrió, no pude mantenerme de pie y las lagrimas que guarde durante años, se anegaron en mis ojos y descifre el mensaje oculto de aquella peculiar conversación. Todo este tiempo has estado a mi lado, cumpliendo tu promesa.

_**FIN**_

Me encanta la pareja Diamante/Serena, pese a que en la mayoría de mis historias los haga sufrir, jajajaja. XD

_29/I/2013_


End file.
